danny_sanchezfandomcom-20200216-history
Merchandise/Toys
Here's all of the Danny Sanchez toys! Most of them are produced by Eden (1995-2001) and Dennis Foland Inc. (2001-2004) Plushies 6 inch plush These toys are collectable plushies released during 1996 to 2004. * 1996-1997 (Only at FAO Schwarz): Danny, Cody, Gwen, Sarah, Dakota, and Theodore * 1997-1998 (Only at Discovery Channel stores and at Chuck E. Cheese's): Danny, Cody, Sarah, Gwen, Dakota, and Jenny * 1999-2000: (Only at Chuck E. Cheese's) Danny, Sarah, Cody, and Gwen * 2002-2004: (Only at Chuck E. Cheese's) Danny, Sarah, Cody, Gem, Angelina, Jenny, Dakota, Zoe, Theodore, Gusher, Crystal, Sludge, Hammer, Vaughn, and Max 12 inch plush (non-talking version) These were first released in 1995, but only at FAO Schwarz. These include Danny and Cody. The plushies were rereleased in 2003, being nationally avaliable at Chuck E. Cheese's. The changes used Danny and Cody's 2001 TV series design and the addition of Sarah. 12 inch plush (talking version) Released only at Toys R. Us in 2004. These talking toys use 3 AAA batteries. The characters are Danny, Sarah, and Cody. * Danny's phrases ** "Hi! The name's Danny." ** "Banana Bouvard is where we had bananas!" ** "This is the most wackiest thing in here." ** "Let's be buds." ** "You are super awesome." * Sarah's phrases ** "Really?" ** "I really love to draw. Do you?" ** "This is really great!" ** "I really like you." ** "Super!" * Cody's phrases ** "Great-o. Great-o. GREAT-O!" ** "Cody's my name and being the goofiest kid is my game." ** "My best friends are Danny and Sarah." ** "Oh my. This is the greatest thing in Banana Bouvard." ** "You are being cool?" There was going to be a talking Jenny plush toy, but this was scrapped. Unlike the other 3, Jenny has voice reconization and says 40 phrases rather than just 5. Figures 6-pack Released only at Chuck E. Cheese's in June 2001. Figures may vary. The figurines are Danny, Sarah, Cody, Gwen, Jenny, Dakota, Zoe, Theodore, Sludge, Hammer, Penny, Vaughn, and Max Playsets Single-figure playsets Released only at Chuck E. Cheese's in 2002. These playsets had 1 character figurine * Danny's House ** Danny figure ** bed ** closet * Sarah's Artroom ** Sarah figure ** art panel ** giant paintbox * Cody's Kitchen ** Cody figure ** stove ** fridge * Jenny's Concert ** Jenny figure ** microphone stand ** giant speaker Despite released in the middle of the show's second season, Sarah and Jenny had their season 1 outfits. Multi-figure playsets Released only at Chuck E. Cheese's in 2003. These playsets had 2 or more figures. * Danny's Burrow ** Danny figure ** Sarah figure ** Cody figure ** 3 beds ** computer * The Party ** Danny figure ** Angelina figure ** table ** cake Unlike the Sarah's Artroom playset, the Sarah figure is patterned after Sarah's dress in the second-fourth season of Danny Sanchez. Other Bouncin' Bouncers These toys are made out of rubber and stand 5-and-a-half inches tall. These include Danny, Sarah, Cody, Gem, Dakota, Theodore, and Jenny. They were released in 1999 as a Discovery Channel store exclusive and rereleased in 2003 as a Chuck E. Cheese's exclusive (which used the full-fledged TV series design). The "World Of Wahima" Bouncin' Bouncers (released in 1994) came before the DS Bouncin' Bouncers. Sherbet! board game Released in 1995 as a FAO Schwarz exclusive and rereleased in 2005 as a Chuck E. Cheese's exclusive. This board game had 30 cards, 4 figures (Danny, Sarah, Cody, and Gem), and 1 spinner. Category:Merchandise